wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Federacja wszechsłowiańska
Federacja wszechsłowiańska- Zwana również Slavią. Znajduję się ona na północnym wschodzie segmentum ultima.Jest to jak nazwa wskazuję państwo założone przez ludzi a w szczególności Słowian o budowie federacyjnej.Jest ona podzielona na kilkanaście sektorów odpowiadających dawnym państwom słowiańskim. Jest to frakcja bardzo zaawansowana technologicznie której rozwoju technologi nie ogranicza dekadencja i religia imperium. Przez swoją wojenną historie narody Slavii są bitne ,ale i honorowe. thumb|209px|Flaga Federacji wszechsłowiańskiej Historia Początki Nie wiadomo skąd i w jakim celu Słowianie przybyli do tego rejonu galaktyki. Nie wiadome jest również w jaki sposób zachowali ,przynajmniej podstawy swoich narodowości, religii i kultur. Wiadomo bardzo niewiele .Jednym ze znanych faktów które przetrwały w archiwach jest to że przyszłe planety Slavi w Epoce walk rzadko były nawiedzane przez demony. Znowu nie wiadomo dlaczego tak się działo. Powstają na ten temat różne teorie. Dzięki temu większość światów pozostało względnie ,dobrze "zachowanych", o ile nie nękały ich ataki orków lub pomniejszych Xenos. Planety Slavian początkowo były odizolowane od siebie z powodu potężnych burz spaczni występujących w tamtym okresie. Jednak po wynalezieniu napędu światogora( czym to jest napiszę w technologii) zaczęły się ze sobą kontaktować i tworzyć małe państwa które z czasem połączyły się w dość duże republiki, związki i królestwa. Najpotężniejszymi państwami były Carat Rosyjski , Związek Ukraiński i Królestwo Polskie. Dużą siłą mogły pochwalić się również Biała Ruś , Czechy oraz Imperium Serbi. Pomiędzy wszystkimi najsilniejszymi tworami często dochodziło do waśni i wojen. Jednak im dalej na osi czasu tym coraz bardziej zagrożone ze strony orków i wielu innych xenos ,państwa Słowian zbliżały się do siebie świadome tego że współpraca może dać więcej ,niż nikomu nie potrzebne wojenki. Związani sojuszem Słowianie wspólnie pokonali wiele orkowych WAAAAGH!!!! ( ale takich małych i zwyczajnych) i najazdów dawno już zapomnianych gatunków Xenos. Więzi braterstwa pomiędzy Slavianami były silne .Powstania były bardzo wielką rzadkością Ekspansja Po narodzinach Slaanesha burze osnowy ucichły , a podróże przez osnowe stały się łatwe i bezpieczne. Poszczególne państwa postanowiły się połączyć w jedną całość. Federację Wszechsłowiańską . Zdecydowano się na to ze względu na i tak ogromne już więzi braterstwa i ze względów militarno-ekonomicznych . Nowo narodzona Federacja rozpoczęła podboje na początku na dużą a następnie coraz bardziej umiarkowaną skale. Działo to się w tym samym czasie w którym Imperator prowadził wojny unifikacyjne oraz budował astronomican. Zakończenie podbojów przyniosło nie oczekiwaną wizytę. Flota 14-stu światostatków pod przywództwem samozwańczego Eldarskiego cesarza Temis'aki zawitała na tereny "południa" Slavi. Temis"aka szukał tymczasowego schronienia przed wielką krucjatą. Po naradzie z egzarchami poszczególnych światostatków 9 z 14 światostatków postanowiła tu pozostać. Przyłączenie się do ludzi było ogromnym szokiem dla zwykłych Eldarów lecz pod surowymi rządami Temis'aki mało kto śmiał się sprzeciwiać nawet najdziwniejszym wyrokom władzy , a jeśli ktoś już to zrobił był surowo karany. Kilkadziesiąt lat później powrócił jeden ze światostatków który odmówił przyłączenia się do Slavi. Eldarzy przez setki lat byli poddawani asymilacji a cesarz Temis'aka został "usunięty" a na jego miejsce wprowadzono przychylnego Słowianom Yuir'mera. Projekt wielkiej terraformacji Kiedy Herezja Horusa pustoszyła Imperium Federacja przystopowała z podbojem planet, postanawiając zająć się rozbudową i ochroną zajętych globów. W umysłach władz Slavi zrodziła się idea. Wielka terraformacja. Słowianie mogliby umocnić swoją gospodarkę ,a jednocześnie zdobyć nowe planety zdatne do zamieszkania bez organizowania podbojów. Postanowiono terraformować wszystkie planety i księżyce zdatne do opłacalnej terraformacji. Wielka terraformacja trwała przez niemal całe 31 i 32 milenium. Wojsko brało czynny udział w tym projekcie. Musiało zabezpieczać terraformowanie planet i kolonizację. Nie obyło się również bez walk z z cywilizacjami xeno i niebezpiecznych zwierząt które zamieszkiwały te planety. Ostatecznie PWT dał Slavianom wiele nowej przestrzeni życiowej i potrzebnych surowców. Być może ocalił on również Wszechsłowiańszczyzne ,ponieważ Słowianie nie byli zmuszeni do wkraczania na tereny bliższe Imperium ,co zapobiegło przedwczesnemu wykryciu i wojnie. Nowe zagrożenia i sojusznicy 33 milenium przyniosło wiele niespodzianek . Po pierwsze w 466 M33 doszło do pierwszego spotkania z Tyranidami z mini-floty roju "Bies" . Szesnaście lat później na tereny Slavi dotarł statek-arka wypełniony przedstawicielami rasy Seranga. Pierwszy kontakt rozpoczął się konfliktem o planetę którą Seranga zaczęli kolonizować. Wszystko jednak skończyło się dobrze, a Seranga stali się będącymi pod pilną obserwacją członkami Federacji. Początkowo traktowani z wrogością ocieplili swoje relacje z ludzmi poprzez udzielenie ludziom całkiem sporej ilości informacji o wielkim pożeraczu, ale i tak do dzisiaj wielu obywateli a zwłaszcza trzeci obóz traktuje ich z podejrzliwością. Ich wiedza przydała się w roku 811 M33 w walce z mini-Flotą rojem "Czart" w obronie świata ula Lwów. Seranga zyskali tym sobię życzliwość Słowian z 2-go obozu, a 3-ci obóz przyzwyczaił się do nich i zaczął postrzegać jako dobre rozwiązanie na czasy w których żal marnować ludzi. Czwórstronna wojna Na początku 32 milenium zaczęły się pierwsze wojny z Paktem Germanii. Mniejszym i słabszym , ale agresywniejszym państwem które było agresywnie nastawione do Slavi. W 840 M34 Pakt Germanii zaatakował zachodnie sektory Slavi ( Połabia, Polska ,Czechy). Równocześnie Chorwacja i Słowenia padły atakiem Abominacji zepsucia. Abominacja była ogromną hordą zmutowanych przez Chaos ludzi, orków, Rak'gol oraz niezliczonych pomniejszych ras wspomagane przez demony i Mroczny Mechanicus. W ciągu 6 lat PG podbiła niemal całą Połabie ,pół Polski oraz jedną trzecią Czech. Az nie skupiała się na podbojach tylko na sianiu Chaosu roztaczając go po zaatakowanych sektorach. W 876 M34 do wojny przyłączyli się Nekroni atakując Białą Ruś i północne krańce Polski. Przez cztery lata poplecznicy Chaosu i Nekroni toczyli wojnę i nie zwracali uwagi na osłabioną Wszechsłowiańszczyznę, która szykowała wtedy kontratak . W niecałe dziesięć lat wypchnięto wrogów poza granicę kraju. Była to jak dotąd jedna z trzech największych wojen Słowian( pozostałe to wojna z flotą licho i wielka ekspansja). Pakt Germanii zaatakował ponieważ jego przywódcy byli opętani przez fałszywych Bogów. W czasie tuż po wojnie AZ rozpadła się wiele grup każda wyznające innego Boga. Pogrążone w walkach wewnętrznych pozostałości Abominacji przepadły niemal całkowicie . Do dzisiaj pozostały z niej tylko wyznający Tzeentcha Legion kłamstwa i nieliczne bandy Khornitów. Tyranidzi i heretycy Rok 234 M38 przyniósł wielką tragedię . Atak tyranidów z floty roju "Licho". Wojna trwała 8 lat i skutkowała dużymu stratami. oże gdyby nie przebudzenie Nekronów w jednym z podsektorów sektoru Rosja oraz pomoc rasy Seranga Slavia pewnie ,by przestała istnieć. W 111 M39 Kniaź sektoru Rosja Borys Szulhski zbuntował się królowi Federacji. Wojna domowa wisiała na włosku. Problem rozwiązano za pomocą jednostek uderzeniowych które przedostały się do stolicy sektora , sfery Dysona "Moskwa" ,a następnie rozprawiły się z heretykiem i jego świtą. Kniaź zbuntował się pod wpływem artefaktów Chaosu ,które dostał w prezencie od jednego ze swoich doradców którego imię zostało zapomniane przez historię. Odkrycie Imperium oraz czasy najnowsze. Imperium Człowieka zostało odkryte gdzieś na początku 39 Milenium. Jest ono badane na przeróżne sposoby. Dzięki temu dowiedziano się wiele na temat rozmiaru, historii,sił zbrojnych i społeczeństwa. Imperium Człowieka nie wie o istnieniu Federacji Wszechsłowiańskiej. To znaczy nie wie o nich dokładnie.Ma przesłania że w północno-wschodniej ultimie istnieje mniejsza lub większa cywilizacja ,ale nie wie dokładnie gdzie się ona znajduję oraz jak jest rozwinięta technologiczne .Jednak istnieje zagrożenie wykrycia przez Imperium .Z tego właśnie powodu Slavianie są zmuszeni szukać sojuszników. Obecnie Federacja jest związana trzema większymi konfliktami . Legion kłamstwa po wycofaniu się z pierścieniu Nivena Odessa ,gdzie połączone siły Batalionu wojów "Ryś" i Adventu z Cesarstwa nowej Ludzkości pokonały go , zaczął plądrować prowincjonalne układy.Drugim konfliktem jest walka z Flotą rojem "Zmora" we wschodnich rubieżach sektoru Rosja. Trzecim i ostatnim problemem militarnym są nieustanne potyczki z orkami w większości sektorów. W polityce Federacji dominuję drugi obóz . Mimo wojen i innych problemów Slavia rozwija się dobrze. Federacja Wszechsłowiańska ma pozytywne, wręcz sojusznicze stosunki z Cesarstwem Nowej Ludzkości. Jeśli napisałem jakąś herezje lub imiona tych Eldarów są debilne to napiszcie w komentarzach Terytorium i administracja Slavia to federacja podzielona na sektory. Nie są to sektory takie same jak w Imperium. Nie mają one określonego rozmiaru ani kształtu . Są one podzielone na podsektory ,które tak samo jak sektory potrafią mocno różnić się rozmiarem. Na czele Federacji stoi król urzędujący w stolicy Slavi planecie Kraków znajdującej się w sektorze Polska . Na czele sektora stoi kniaź. Poszczególnymi podsektorami, województwami ,układami i planetami rządzą mniejsi władcy o tytułach : Magnata, Bojara lub Mera. Król ma władzę niemal absolutną ,zaś niższy urzędnicy mają władze ograniczoną przez parlament danej planety,układu lub podsektora. Sektory mają rady . Polska(Polonia) Centralny sektor ze stolicą na planecie kopcu Warszawa. Nie jest wyspecjalizowana w jakimś typie planet. Znajdują się tutaj wszystkie ich typy bez przewagi żadnego. Stąd Pochodzi formacja wojskowa o nazwie Husaria(później będzie o nich w armii). Stolica: 'Warszawa Ukraina Sektor znajdujący się na wschód od Polski. Jest on drugim największym sektorem. Znajduję się tutaj ogromna liczba planet rolniczych, a wschodzie kraju można odnaleźć niemałą liczbę światów górniczych. Takie rozmieszczenie planet sprawia że sektor Ukraina jest "zapleczem" pożywienia dla wielu innych sektorów. '''Stolica : '''Sfera Dysona Kijów Biała Ruś Trochę zabiedzony sektor. Nie wyróźnia się niczym specjalnym ,oprócz prawa surowszego, niż w innych sektorach. Nastawiony na produkcję żywności. '''Stolica : 'Świat stołeczny Mińsk Rosja Największy sektor. Stanowi magazyn dla rezerw wojskowych. To właśnie ten sektor został zaatakowany przez Flotę rój "Licho". Najczęstszy cel dla orkowych WAAAAGH!!!. '''Stolica : '''Sfera Dysona Moskwa Czechy Sektor obfitujący w planety-kuźnie. To tutaj produkuję się najwięcej broni,statków i pojazdów. Zarówno cywilnych jak i wojskowych. '''Stolica : Glob przemysłowy Praga Serbia Sektor który podobnie jak Biała Ruś nie wyróżnia się niczym specjalnych. Może po za tym że mieszka tutaj większość Seranga. Stolica : 'Świat -ul Belgrad Mniej znaczące sektory '''Helladia- 'Żyją w niej głównie Eldarzy . Wzbudza kontrowersję(xd). '''Kosowo- '''Najbardziej niespokojny sektor."Potomek " nieudanego powstania w Serbii. Stacjonuję tam wiele jednostek Armii Federalnej. Ten sektor stanowi miejsce na wiele eksperymentów militarnych, przez co jest dowcipnie nazywany "Poligon". Składa się z pojedynczej planety Kosowo i jednej stacji kosmicznej. '''Słowacja- '''Przeciętny sektor(później go jakoś wyróżnię). '''Rumunia- '''W miarę rozwinięty sektor. Stolica Bukareszt. '''Bułgaria- '''Sektor przede wszystkim rolniczy. Pierwsze kontakty z Nekronami nastąpiły tutaj w czasie ekspansji '''Słowenia-'''Sektor graniczny. Jeden z najmniejszych. Stolicą jest pokryta wieloma wysepkami i pływającymi miastami planeta oceaniczna-ogród Lublana. '''Macedonia- '''Skonfliktowany z Helladią. Mimo małej populacji wystawia jedną z największych liczby Armii Federalnej. '''Czarnogóra-Podobnie jak poprzedni ,jeden z mniejszych. Słynie z ponadprzeciętnej liczby planet ogrodów. Chorwacja- 'Chętnie odwiedzany przez turystów z innych sektorów. Stolicą jest Planeta kopiec Zagrzeb. Broń i technologia Technika '''Napęd osnowiański- '''Podstawowy sposób podróży.Podobny jak w Imperium z tą różnicą że rolę Nawigatora przejmuje oprogramowanie komputerowe (to nie jest WI). '''Napęd Światogora- '''Technologia napędu wykorzystująca ciemną materię do zaginania czasoprzestrzeni. Często brane za anomalie czasoprzestrzenne ,przez Inkwizytorów z Ordo Chronos. Wykorzystywana w wojsku. '''Pancerz Ablacyjny- '''Ma chronić przed bronią energetyczną.Składające się z wielu warstw płytek opancerzenie , będące w powszechnym użyciu w Armii, od kamizelek zwykłych szeregowych ,po okręty kosmiczne. Zasada działania jest prosta. Kiedy promień lasera trafia w pancerz ablacyjny jego powierzchowne warstwy płytek wyparowują a środkowe topią się stając się jeszcze twardsze ,co daje im większą odporność na broń palną. Stanowi więc doskonałą ochronę przed bronią laserową ,potrzeba działa laserowego lub dłuższego ostrzału żeby go przebić.Z bronią termiczną sprawa układa się trochę gorzej ,ale zwykła kamizelka może dać kilka sekund na ucieczkę przed spopieleniem. Nie daje żadnej gwarancji ochrony w starciu z bronią: plazmową, boltową lub w walce wręcz. '''Sfera Pana i pierścień Nivena- ' Sfera Pana to ogromny kosmiczny konstrukt który okala gwiazdę i pobiera z niej energię za pomocą paneli słonecznych.Jedyną znaną Sferą Pana jest Moskwa. Nie jest ona tworem cywilizacji Slaviańskiej tylko pozostałością po dawno wymarłej cywilizacji. Prawdopodobnie przez Przedwiecznych. Jest to konstrukcja tak zaawansowana że nie pojęto jeszcze jej w całości. Zbudowana z niesamowicie wytrzymałych materiałów. Moskwa mogłaby posłużyć za "Gwiezdną twierdze" ( chociaż nigdy jej w ten sposób nie użyto) Oprócz tego mieszka na niej również około 80 miliardów ludzi . Pierścienie Nivena to prymitywny zalążek sfery Pana . Na terenie Federacji zbudowano kilka takich o różnych parametrach. Kolejne kilka jest w trakcie budowy. Zbudowane przez ludzi o wiele prostsze od pierwowzoru. Budowa Pełnego pierścienia Nivena trwa najszybciej 500-700 lat, zazwyczaj jednak o wiele dłużej. Broń Zwykła Ciężka Biała Stosunek z Imperium człowieka Stosunki Imperium człowieka z Federacją są powiedzmy to "nierozstrzygnięte". Slavianie są niechętni do imperialnego kultu który uważają za zabobonną i nieracjonalną religie która hamuje rozwój kulturowy i technologiczny. ---- 'METODY BADAWCZE ' ''': Slavia nie ogranicza się jednak tylko do wiedzy o potencjalnym agresorze ,ale prowadzi również akcje wywiadowcze i szpiegowskie na terenie Imperium . Zazwyczaj przeszpiegi polegają na wyprawach jednej lub więcej jednostek(statków) badawczych na teren Imperium. Na terenie galaktycznego supermocarstwa takie statki przemieszczają się od układu do układu i wypuszczają sondy von Neumana ,które następnie badają powierzchnie planet Imperium oraz ich przestrzeń kosmiczną i w ten sposób tworzą coraz to nowe mapy gwiezdne. Po zbadaniu układu sondy tworzą swoje kopie z surowców pozyskanych z wraków statków kosmicznych lub asteroid a następnie formują rój który wykorzystując technologię opartą na ciemnej energii wykonują przeskok do innego systemu gwiezdnego. Oprócz tej metody Słowianie czasami porywają również przedstawicieli Imperium na pokłady swoich statków i tam dokonują badań pamięci i innych parametrów delikwenta. Po porwaniu obywatel Imperium jest pozbawiany pamięci i odstawiany niedaleko miejsca porwania. Czasem zdarzało się że inkwizycja myślała że uprowadzony był porwany przez chaos i poddany siłom immaterium. Dlatego taki nieszczęśnik trafiał na stos lub znikał w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Jedną z najnowszych metod zdobywania informacji jest zaszczepienie wybranemu wysokiemu rangą w pozycji społecznej człowiekowi zcybernetyzowanych drobnoustrojów które przez kilka dni zmieniają osobowość i cele życiowe pacjenta a po kilku dniach same się rozkładają nie zostawiając po sobie śladów . Tworzą one nieświadomego własnego przeznaczenia "zdobywacza" informacji który zdobywa dla swoich zleceniodawców informacje o celach Imperium. Opracowywana jest specjalna odmiana cyber-prionów które pozostawały by w małej ilości w ciele uprowadzonego i przekazywały w czasie rzeczywistym za pomocą splątania kwantowego dane dla Federacji. Są one jednak dopiero w fazie początkowych badań i wśród władz Federacji budzą one mieszane uczucia: jedni mówią że są one nie humanitarne ,inni że mogłyby stworzyć niestabilnego psionicznego mutanta . Niektórzy naukowcy snują nawet teorie że cyber-mutantem mógłby zainteresować się chaos lub commoragh i tworzyć nowe niepotrzebne problemy. Więc dlatego badania nad nimi są dopiero w fazie testu. Jedynymi ludzmi zakażonymi zwykłymi cyber-prionami są inkwizytorzy Zarudel Iliam i Marinette Torr z Ordo Oryginatus. ---- Stosunek do organizacji Imperialnych '''EKLEZJA:W Slavi eklezja jest uważana za hamującą rozwój ludzkości, skorumpowaną organizacje, która bardziej dba o swoje interesy niż o dobro obywateli. INKWIZYCJA: Ordo malleus i xenos są uważane za potrzebne i skuteczne , zaś ordo hereticus jest uważane za nieciekawe towarzystwo które bardziej potrzebuję kontroli nad swoimi poglądami niż pozwolenia na działania. Wielu radykałów np.z Xeno Hybris jest dobrze ocenianych za ciekawę sposoby rozwiązywania problemów i trzeźwe nie dające się skwalifikować do podręcznika spojrzenie na świat ASTRA MILITARUM: Gwardia jest postrzegana jako potężna i efektywna formacja wojskowa.Pod warunkiem że trafi się utalentowany dowódca który nie będzie traktował gwardzistów jak mięso armatnie. ADEPTUS ASTARTES: Kosmiczni marines budzą w Słowianach podziw i szacunek. Powodują oni takie uczucia ze względu na swoją potęgę oraz dlatego że nieraz potrafią przeciwstawić się eklezji i innym pogardzanym Imperialnych stowarzyszeniom, chociaż niektóre zakony np. Czarni templariusze nie cieszą się tak dużą popularnością. ---- OPINIE OBYWATELI Obywatele Federacji przejawiają różne poglądy na życie i świat.Nie omijają one również spraw Imperium człowieka. Następujące poglądy: I obóz: Są pozytywnie nastawieni do Imperium. Głoszą poglądy mówiące że Imperium jest dobre i należy zawiązać z nimi sojusz w celach handlowych oraz w celu ochrony przed Tyranidami oraz innymi niebiezpiecznymi rasami. Skrajni przedstawiciele tego ruchu mówią że Federacja powinna wyzbyć się swojej kultury, wymordować wszystkich Xenos a następnie dać się wchłonąć do Imperium. Niekiedy członkowie tego obozu chcą się posuwać do przestępstw i terroryzmu ,ale policja zawsze udaremnia ich próby. Na szczęście jest to najmniej liczny obóz a jego skrajni członkowie nie mają żadnego poparcia politycznego i społecznego. '''II obóz: Jest to obóz racjonalistów którzy podchodzą do wszystkiego ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Doceniają wszelkie możliwości sojuszu ,ale uważają że Imperium nie byłoby na dłuższą metę dobrym sojusznikiem i mogłoby być dużym zagrożeniem. Wolą szukać sojuszników wśród innych ras i frakcji niż Imperium. Są najliczniejsi i najbardziej wpływowi. '''III obóz:'' Niechętni wszystkiemu spoza Slavi. Skrajni członkowie chcą iść na wojne ze wszystkim dookoła albo odizolować się od galaktyki. Jednakże III obóz jest silnie patriotyczny i potrafi zaakceptować a nawet być zadowolonym z sojuszy z innymi ludzkimi frakcjami lub Xenos. Wielu ludzi z III-ciego obozu nawołuję do wojny z Imperium ludzkości. Nastawienie do Xenos Gatunki inne niż ludzki są postrzegane w Federacji jako potencjalni partnerzy. Jednak nie wszystkie rasy są tak traktowane. Wszystko zależy od gatunku : ELDARZY: '''TYRANIDZI : Tak w samo jak w Imperium tyranidzi są uważani za ogromne zagrożenie które trzeba eksterminować za wszelką cenę . Slavia przeżyła jak na razie atak dopiero jednej dużej floty roju i trzech mini flót zwiadowczych. NEKRONI : Rasa maszyn już nieraz przysporzyła problemów tej organizacji. Pierwsze kontakty z Nekronami następywały już w początkach ekspansji Slavi . Były to jednak tylko pojedyńcze planety grobowce mocno oddalone od siebie. Takich pojedyńczych planet było prawdopodobnie od 4 do 7 , z czego najwięcej na terenie sektoru Bułgaria bo aż 3. Nekroni są postrzegani jako zagrożenie tak samo wielkie ,a nawet większe od Chaosu lub Tyranidów. RAK'GOL : Te wredne godziny (tak są nazywani w Federacji) są uważani za irytujący , lecz mało istotny problem. Rozrywką dla wielu szlachciców jest polowanie na Rak'gol. SERANGA: Ten gatunek został odkryty przez Federację w 482 M 33 . Było to szesnaście lat po pokonaniu Floty roju Bies. Cywilizacja Seran'ga jest porównywalna do rasy Q'grl z powodu takiego iż oba gatunki używają głównie biotechnologi z domieszką cybernetyki oraz obydwie rasy mają anatomiczny podział kastowy. Ich cywilizacja została zniszczona przez Tyranidów przez co pałają do nich nienawiścią. Po upadku ich rasy ostatni Sera'gna zdecydowali się zbudować cztery ogromne statki arki. Każdy miał polecieć w swoją stronę. Początkowo ten statek który dotarł do Slavi rozpoczął kolonizację jednej z prowincjonalnych planet co spowodowało małą wojenke . Obecnie Sera'nga jest tak wiele że posiadają 62 własnych planet rozsianych po różnych sektorach . Są oni przez wielu traktowani z podejrzliwością , ale często stanowią ogromną pomoc w walce z Chaosem ponieważ nie mają duszy. Przydają się również w walce z Tyranidami pozbawiając ich dużych ilości biomasy i zwracając na siebię uwagę z powodu swojej " naturalności". ORKOWIE : Już nie raz organizowali WAAAAGH!! na tereny zajęte trójkolorową flagą. Dzięki temu Słowianie nabrali doświadczenia w walce z tym gatunkiem Xenos( a kto by go nie nabrał skoro Orkowie są w całej galaktyce) . Największe WAAAGH!!! w historii Federacji zaatakowało Slavie w 41m 746 . Zostało pokonane dzięki poświęceniu ludności cywilnej i zwykłych żołnierzy armii federalnej ( przy okazji wiele Hrud zostało wysłanych na pewną śmierć ,ale to tylko szczegół:D). Walki odbywały się w sektorze Rosja w układach "Bogi " i "Zmartchwywstały" . Były to układy z planetami świątyniami. Pierwszy układ należał do wyznawców starej wiary a drugi do nowowierców. Początkowo zarządcy oraz mieszkańcy obydwu systemów nie chcieli ze sobą współpracować ze względu na uprzedzenia religijne lecz Magnat Światopełk Wolski ,zwolennik drugiego obozu , naczelny dowódca sił Armii Federalnej w tym rejonie i posiadacz wielu planet zachęcił(czyt. zmusił) wyznawców obydwu religii do współpracy. Po trwających wiele miesięcy zmaganiach w których planety obydwu układów przechodziły z rąk do rąk oraz ginęło wielu ludzi i jeszcze więcej zielonoskórych, staro i nowowiercy zbliżyli się do siebie z powodu wspólnego wroga. Wśród większości mieszkańców zniknęły uprzedzenia i skupiono się na walce z obcymi zamiast na niepotrzebnych kłotniach. W nagrodę za zwycięstwo Wolski stał się Kasztelan obydwu układów planetarnych.' Armia Federacji Flota '''Statek - Arka: '''Jeden z najpotężniejszych statków w flocie Slavi. Ma 70 km długości. To nim Seranga przylecieli do Slavi. Służy w charakterze kosmicznej fortecy i super transportowca.Jest on żywym organizmem. Poza Wszechsłowiańszczyzną ,gdzieś w ciemnych odmętach kosmosu znajdują się jeszcze trzy takie. '''Miśliwce Seranga: '''Małe, dwudziesto-paro metrowe miśliwce. Bardzo mobilne. Zdolne do skutecznej walki w płytkich warstwach atmosfer gazowych olbrzymów. Istnieję model zdolny do walki pod wodą. Uzbrojone w działka plazmowe. Napędzane "sercem" statku które wygląda jak wielka świetlista kula. Potrafią się regenerować. Umieją się maskować termicznie na krótki czas. '''Federacyjny pancernik:' 7-9 km długości.Bardzo potężne, przewyższają swoje Imperialne odpowiedniki zarówno wytrzymałością jak i siłą ognia.Osłaniają Statek arkę w czasie jego operacji. Same są, zaś osłaniane przez niszczyciele.Każdy wygląda trochę inaczej ,ponieważ są robione na "zamówienie". Krążownik : '''Średni typ okrętów. "Wół roboczy" floty Federacji. Ma od 3 do 5 km długości. Dzieli się na kilka typów mni. Torpedowy Dydko,pomocniczy Jastrząb i wiele innych.Typ krążownika nie ma odbicia w jego rozmiarze. Mniejsza wersja pancerników . Najbardziej uniwersalny typ statków, ze względu na swój rozmiar i rozmaitość odmian. Wszystkie krążowniki w tym samym typie wyglądają tak samo bo produkuje się je seryjnie.Najmniejsze samowystarczalne okręty. '''Niszczyciele : '''Osiągają rozmiar od 0,8 do 2,3 km. Razem z krążownikami stanowią trzon floty. Bardziej mobilne i szybsze na na krótkich dystansach od krążowników i pancerników, ale nie tak długodystansowe i potężne jak większe statki. Najczęściej spotykaną klasą tych okrętów jest uniwersalny niszczyciel "Południca". Innymi znanymi typami są : Torpedowy Sokół, Lancowy Poroniec i Torpedowo-Lancowy Utopiec. '''Rakieta szturmowo-lotniskowa: '''Osiąga rozmiary od 600 do 1400 m. Jest wystrzeliwana z pancerników i innych kolosalnych jednostek i konstruktów . Przenosi Korwety Żmij i myśliwce. W ekstremalnych sytuacjach używana w formie statku samobójczego. '''Korweta "Żmij": '''Przez sojuszników zwana "Thor".Większa wersja myśliwców. Latająca w mniejszych lub większych formacjach ,zazwyczaj w wilczych stadach maszyna używana do "polowań" na większe jednostki typu Fregaty i Niszczyciele . Nie sprawia to jednak że nie są wstanie walczyć z małymi pojazdami kosmicznymi. Aerodynamiczny kształt pozwala na walkę w mniej , lub bardziej zagęszczonych atmosferach.Jeśli latają są dobrymi "Łowcami" wielkich , powolnych ,ciężko opancerzonych pojazdów kroczących i gąsienicowych. W Imperium "Ofiarami " korwet ,mogłyby zostać : Tytany ,Imperialni rycerze ,Czołgi takie jak Baneblade, Land raider lub transportowce czołgów Lewiatan. Uzbrojenie stanowią dwie lance energetyczne , i bateria różnego rozmiaru "puszek" przeznaczone do walki z dużymi pojazdami oraz umocnieniami . Do unieszkodliwiania piechoty i lżejszych pojazdów służy zamontowane pod dziobem działo laserowe . W walkach powietrznych zalecana eskorta samolotów. Społeczeństwo i kultura '''ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Nacje stworzone przez użytkowników Kategoria:Organizacje